guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
That Man
That Man is a prominent character in the Guilty Gear universe. He is the creator of the Gears and a sought-out target by most of the Guilty Gear cast. He is also knowledgeable in most of the events taking place in the series' continuity dating all the way back to the Holy Order Wars. There is really not too much to say about him other than that. Despite his role in the series, he has never been a friendly character or even an enemy NPC. He does, however, show some fighting powers; Sol and Baiken both have attempted to do harm, only to be repelled with no effort on the Man's part. Info Name: That Man Height: 181cm (in Guilty Gear 2) Blood Type: Unknown Weight: Unknown Eye Color: Unknown Origin: Unknown Birthday: Unknown Hobbies: Unknown Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Character Design That Man's face and body are never seen and is usually covered in cloaks. He has two main servants: Raven and I-No Story Background That Man has been in every Guilty Gear game to date except for Isuka. In every game, he has the same profile: the original creator of the Gears that seeks redemption for causing the Holy Order War. However, this was not his intention. The Gear known as Justice rebelled, believing that all humans were beneath the Gear race. This could also explain why the Man did his best to rile Sol Badguy up in one of Sol's endings in Guilty Gear XX. The menace that he referred to has yet to be discovered, but there may be a connection between the new threat and the series's other antagonists, Justice and Judgement. 'Guilty Gear X' In Sol's third ending, we see a conversation between That Man and one of his servants, in which That Man cryptically says, "To think there was a daughter...most interesting." It is revealed Drama CD Side Black to be in reference to Justice being Dizzy's mother. 'Guilty Gear 2: Overture' Sol and the others reached the gate to the Backyard, but it was already closed. Just before all hope was lost the gate would open and a lone figure came out, That Man. Sol reveled his true Gear form in order to fight That Man. During the battle That Man seemed to be testing Sol and informing him about Valentines intentions. When the battle ended Sol was unable to damage That Man. As he left That Man gave the group an effect that would enable them to survive the immense pressure of The Backyard. After the fight with Valentine Sol found himself in a white space unable to return. In that space That Man came before him yet again. He reveled that Valentine is involved with “A Merciless Apocalypse” an event that Sol is to take part in. Sol confirmed with That Man that Valentine was Aria, Sol’s former lover and the woman That Man turned into Justice. With That Man’s help Sol was able to return to the real world and reunite with the others. After the credits there is a conversation held between That Man and Raven in which That Man states Valentine's just like the one Sol destroyed are being made everyday. Musical References *That Man (Guilty Gear 2: Overture 2 O.S.T.) Gallery That Man.jpg|That Man That Man .jpg|That Man Guilty Gear 2: Overture Ggx2-originaltrio.jpg|That Man (background) with Frederick and Aria - Guilty Gear 2: Overture official art by Daisuke Ishiwatari That Man-GGXX-1.PNG|Story mode Art from Guilty Gear XX That Man-GGXX-2.PNG|Story mode Art(Portrait) from Guilty Gear XX Category:Guilty Gear Characters